


A Faunus' Best Friend

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Dehumanization, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Humiliation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: In the world of professional dog shows, three things count. Training, pedigree and performance. Velvet knows this, which is why she's one of the most famous dog trainers on Remnant. After winning the recent championship with her prize hound, Weiss Schnee, Velvet is faced with an interesting proposition from an old friend. An opportunity to continue the Schnee breed.Despite references to dogs, story contains no bestiality.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [compa16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/compa16/gifts).



> Idea by Compa16

* * *

 

 

“Good luck in the competition.”

“You’ll do well, sweetie. Just remember to keep your spirits up and don’t be intimidated by the crowd. Or the judges.”

“I know, dad.” Velvet Scarlatina rolled her eyes. “This isn’t my first show.”

“Yes, yes.” Her mother rubbed her hair between her ears. “My little girl already a champion and now going for her next rosette. Ah, you’ve grown up so strong. Who would have thought my little Velvet would be so famous?”

Velvet flushed. Her parents were always like that.

“ _Will all spectators make their way to the stands. I repeat, will all competitors make their way to the stand. The show will begin soon.”_ The voice closed off the speaker system and the people around them began to move, making their way toward the bleachers.

“That’s your cue,” Velvet said, grateful for the save. “I’ll see you later.”

“Good luck again, sweetie.”

“Leave her be, Satin. You’re embarrassing the poor girl.” Her father winked at her. “You’ve really come into yourself doing this, Velvet. We’re proud of you. Now, go knock their socks off, young lady! We’ll be rooting for you.”

Velvet watched the two of them go, but another speaker alert telling the competitors to make their way to the kennels had her moving in the opposite direction. As she walked, she couldn’t help but think how unlikely something like this had once seemed. Of all the aspirations she’d had in life, professional dog trainer hadn’t been on the list.

Why would it be? It was so random!

_I guess that’s the thing about life, though. You never know what you’re going to be._

After all, how many people planned from birth to be accountants or lawyers? How many thought they’d become carers, taxi drivers or tailors? Most kids wanted to be huntsmen. Velvet had too, but life had a funny way of throwing you a curveball. And here she was.

There was a guard at the kennels, a uniformed faunus who checked her lanyard and badge, making sure she was who she claimed to be against an electronic system before allowing her to enter. It might have seemed like a lot of security for a dog show, but at this level of competition things got serious. The prize money alone was substantial, but the real prize was the dogs themselves. A prize hound, one of a strong pedigree and with a record of winning championships, would be a tempting target for any would-be thieves. The people at the dog shows knew that and took the necessary precautions.

Velvet walked through the kennels, past other trainers talking to and collecting their dogs. Some of them caught her eye, faces she recognised and breeds she knew by name. None of them could compare to hers, though. Through constant training and hard work, Velvet had raised a champion. Now, it was time to show the whole world that.

Opening her kennel door, Velvet picked up her leash from the wall beside it and watched as her white dog looked up, her pale blue eyes meeting Velvet’s from her position on the comfortable, cushioned bedding.

Velvet smiled.

“Hello Weiss. It’s time to go.”

 

* * *

 

Velvet stood proudly in front of the murmuring crowd and flashing cameras. They were polite and measured, listening for the judge’s comments as the dogs further down the line were inspected and praised in turn. The crowds had intimidated her once, but she was used to them now and stood calmly. In shows like this, the reactions of the owner could be just as important as that of the dog. The two had to be perfectly synchronised.

Beside her and stood politely on all fours, Weiss Schnee was naked but for a pink collar with diamonds studded into it, a small silvery plate with her name on hanging from it. Her hair was freshly brushed and cleaned with little pink bows tied into her side-on ponytail. The dog’s pale skin was flushed pink, likely from all the attention.

Velvet brought a hand down to stroke her hair. “Good girl, Weiss. Good girl.”

Once upon a time, Weiss would have glared at her with such hatred for those words. Now, she knew better. Like the good dog she was, Weiss remained where she was, though her cheeks did darken, and she closed her eyes. Luckily, no one noticed.

Next to her, Velvet tried to pretend she wasn’t listening to the judge’s talk about the dog to her left. It was a cute little thing with short hair and good form – though it was obviously too shy to be competing at this level. A Rose, if she wasn’t mistaken. Those made good pets, very loving, but weren’t exactly championship level. This one had silver eyes, however, marking her as a very exotic breed. The competition was stiff this year.

“Ack! Hack!” The Rose buckled under the testing.

“Oooh,” the crowd gasped.

Velvet tried not to smile. It would have been bad form.

“And next, we have Miss Scarlatina and her pet dog, Weiss. A purebred Schnee.” The judge spoke into a microphone hanging from his collar for the benefit of the crowd, who `ooh` `ahh` and clapped appreciatively. “Can you give us a little run, Miss Scarlatina?”

“Of course.” Velvet trotted forward, slowly, of course. Weiss travelled beside her on all fours, breathing evenly as she kept up and maintained a solid posture, head high, rear end pert and sticking up, her back arched downward. The crowd watched as Weiss and she trotted around the ring, Weiss’ tight behind swaying with every step. After a single lap, they came back to a stop before the judge, who clapped along with the crowd.

“Excellent form. Truly exceptional.” He marked something down on a clipboard and then looked to his colleague. “Mara. If you will.”

The next faunus, Mara, approached.

“Can you make her stand for us?” the first asked.

“Weiss. Stand.”

Weiss stood, arms falling to her side. She didn’t stand on two feet, of course, that would have been ridiculous. Instead, she knelt up and let her bum rest back on her heels, holding her hands at her side obediently. Cameras flashed and a nearby cameraman zoomed in on Weiss’ chest, showing off her physique. Weiss was slim and pretty with skin well-kept with the best regimes and maintenance.

Schnee breeds were always difficult to care for. A certain amount of dirt or grime could be hidden in darker hair, whereas a single imperfection would show up like a beacon on Weiss’ hair or skin. Fortunately, there were none. Her little nipples, bright pink, were even stood on end, tiny bows tied around and hanging from them.

“How adorable,” the head judge said with a little smile. “You have her well trained.”

Velvet smiled. “Thank you.”

“Mara. Be a dear and test her, won’t you?”

The female faunus nodded and came up. She looked more nervous than Velvet did; it was probably her first time assisting a judge. She began by pulling out a treat, a single cookie, and holding it in front of Weiss’ face.

Others might have snapped for it, drooled or at least followed it with their eyes but Weiss ignored it. if anything, she looked positively _offended_ at the thought that her attention could be bought with a mere cookie. Velvet held back her giggle.

“Very well trained,” the judge said. “Or severely disinterred.” He laughed. “I’d say that merits full marks, however. Next test. Is she trained to be friendly? Mara?”

Mara reached out an open hand.

Velvet knew her cue. “Weiss. Paw.”

Blushing a pretty shade of pink, Weiss closed her eyes and brought out a hand, laying her fingers on the woman’s hand. The faunus crooned at the sight, while the crowd clapped politely.

“Very good. Very good. Next, Mara?”

The faunus nodded again and reached behind her, drawing out a large dildo. This was the true test and where many of the dogs failed. It was brought to Weiss’ lips and, at a swift command from Velvet, Weiss opened her mouth.

The dildo was pushed inside, first only an inch or so, but further when Weiss did not respond. Eventually, it was pushed all the way in, filling Weiss’ mouth up to the back of her throat. Weiss’ eyes watered slightly but she didn’t move, neither to cough and hack like the Rose dog, or to pull away – or worse – attack and fight off the faunus testing her.

Instead, she stood there like a good dog.

“No gag reflex.” The judge marked it down. “And so well mannered. I _am_ impressed. You can stop now, Mara.”

He waited for the woman to retract the dildo, watching as Weiss closed her mouth and did _not_ heave, gasp or show any obvious sign of relief. He smiled again and marked it down; another perfect score, Velvet was sure. Even now, her competitors were counting their losses, cringing or accepting that they couldn’t beat her and Weiss.

Some of those other dogs were going to be in for extensive training tonight. The Rose, especially, and Velvet was sure it would be on gag resistance. The poor thing would probably be throating a toy – or maybe even a real cock – until she worked that out of her system. Judging from the embarrassment on Adam Taurus’ face, it would be his dick the girl choked on tonight.

“The last few tests will be on the dog’s health and overall condition,” the judge orated. “For this, we’ll need the cameras to come nice and close. Mara, if you will assist me again. You’ve been fantastic so far.”

The female faunus flushed and hurried to help. First, they checked Weiss’ teeth, making her open her mouth and then inserting a thumb and finger, checking each tooth as Weiss stood with her mouth wide open, tongue extended. It couldn’t have been comfortable and less trained breeds would have bitten. The dogs often were defiant when first adopted or purchased, snapping, trying to stand on two feet and prone to escape attempts.

Not Weiss, though. Weiss sat there patiently, even as two strange people rooted around in her mouth. “Mara, if you’ll give a taste test.”

Mara nodded and knelt, grasping Weiss’ chin and pushing their lips together. The crowd – and Velvet – waited with bated breath as the faunus ran her tongue around the inside of Weiss’ mouth, Weiss having her eyes closed the entire time. It lasted a good forty seconds, as all proper judges would, before the woman drew back.

“Clean and fresh,” Mara said. “Excellent hygiene, if a little shy.”

“Shy, you say?” The judge hummed and marked it down. Velvet held back a wince. Weiss was normally better but might have been feeling jumpy thanks to so many people watching her. Velvet tried not to let her panic overcome her. A few minor mistakes were more than fine.

They moved on to her skin next, checking all over and with Velvet commanding Weiss into different positions so that they could check her feet – and her nails, freshly pedicured of course – and then moved onto her hands, which had been taken care of the same. Velvet didn’t opt to colour Weiss’ nails like some did. It would have detracted from the delicate beauty of her pristine form.

The judge paid particular attention to Weiss’ nipples, tweaking and inspecting them, squeezing and pushing them in to see whether they popped out again. Weiss bore it well, gritted teeth and a darkening complexion as her nipples reddened and stood to attention. The camera zoomed in to catch it all.

“And finally, her sex,” the judge said.

“Weiss.” Velvet smiled. “All fours.”

With a moment of obvious reluctance – one no one, especially the judge – missed, Weiss fell forward and stuck her bum into the air. Velvet winced again and made a mental note to punish Weiss for that later. The judge hummed good naturedly, marking her down for it but otherwise moving on without pointing it out.

He, Mara and the camera crew all knelt behind Weiss, zooming in on her sex. On the massive screens above and around the stadium, Velvet could see the close-up of her dog’s pussy, a pretty pink colour with carefully trimmed hair, almost invisible due to its white colour. Weiss’ clit was small and firm and her labia was clean. Even her anus had been cleaned especially for this – a good job, since Mara tested it both with a finger inserted into Weiss’ bum, which Weiss accepted with a grunt, and then a taste test with her tongue, probing around Weiss’ anus.

“It’s a ten from me,” she said.

“Excellent. Truly excellent. Now, let’s see.” The head judge knelt and placed his clipboard down. He used his thumbs to spread Weiss’ pussy lips apart, revealing the tight opening of her vagina and the pink expanse of flesh around it. Slowly, he traced a finger from the top to the bottom, dipping it in just an inch as he did.

Weiss trembled but a subtle jerk of the lead from Velvet had her staying still as the judge inserted a finger and curled it upward. Weiss kept her face dead ahead, eyes closed and mouth a thin line. She jerked slightly when the judge pulled out and let go of her.

Standing, the judge smiled and marked something down on his clipboard.

“Well,” he said. “I think we have a winner, ladies and gentlemen.”

There was no containing her smile as her name was announced. As the crowd cheered and clapped and Velvet took Weiss for a victory lap, walking slowly around the ring, she felt pride suffuse her. Just another day as a proud dog trainer. Walking back to the main stand, beside the Rose breed who had come second, Velvet accepted the trophy and held it in one hand, while the judge knelt and affixed the rosette to Weiss’ collar.

All the while, her little Schnee stood silently beside her, trembling slightly.

 

* * *

 

“Good girl, Weiss. That’s a good girl.”

Positive reinforcement was important in raising a pet. Reinforcement of any kind was, whether it be berating one for marking territory indoors or rewarding them for coming to you when called. Velvet used the stick as often as she did the carrot, though less when Weiss was being good, as she was now. Velvet ran her hand down her dog’s hair, looking on fondly at the red rosette that now hung from Weiss’ collar.

“That was an impressive showing,” a friendly voice said. Blake walked into the room with a smile on her face and some lien in hand. “I should thank you for it. I had money riding on you.”

“I’m glad I could be of service, then.” Velvet stood and embraced her old friend. “I’m glad you could make it. I know you said you’d try but how busy you always are…”

“I asked Sienna for some time off. She understood.” Blake rubbed her back and then stepped away to look down on Weiss. The dog sat on the floor, knees crossed and to the side. She no longer made any attempt to cover herself and Blake hummed, reaching out with one hand. She paused an inch away to ask, “May I?”

Weiss didn’t answer. She knew the question wasn’t for her.

“Of course. She can be quite stubborn, but she’s trained. She won’t bite or attack you.”

Blake continued her motion and ran a hand over Weiss’ hair, then down to her cheek, tilting the girl’s face up to meet hers. As promised, there was a defiance in Weiss’ eyes that belied her situation. It was something Velvet had never been able to train out of her, and something she wasn’t sure she wanted to. It gave Weiss so much more _life_ than the other dogs, the ones who had given up.

The judges liked that; although, it made Weiss a little harder to handle sometimes, especially in the ring. There were times when the defiance would show and cost her a competition.

“She has nice hair and skin,” Blake said. Her thumb pressed against Weiss’ bottom lip, dipping into her mouth. Weiss didn’t bite her. “A beautiful dog. And you’re an unexpectedly good trainer. Your father was right to suggest getting one.”

“I know, I know.” Velvet sighed dramatically. “He won’t stop giving me the `I said so` talks. You’d think _he_ won all those championships with how he goes on.”

“He’s proud of you.”

“I know.” This time, Velvet smiled. Her father’s pride, as embarrassing as it could be, was a wonderful thing to have. “Honestly, I like this. I feel like I’ve come out of my shell more since I got her. The crowds were scary at first, but I got used to them.”

“You were good out there, Velvet. I mean it.” Blake’s attention drifted lower, down over Weiss’s small but pert breasts and to her flat stomach. “You know, with how many championships Weiss has won, I’m surprised you haven’t become a breeder as well as a trainer. People would pay good money for any stock that came from her.”

Weiss stiffened, eyes on the floor.

“It’s not for lack of offers.” Velvet laughed. “I’ve had at least twenty people try and convince me to let their dogs mate with her, but I’ve held off. She’s a Schnee. A lot of her value comes from her breeding, her pedigree, and I’m just not sure I want to water that down. Ilia came to me a few weeks ago with her Arc stud, but I’m not sure what an Arc-Schnee cross would be like. People like the white hair but that’s recessive.” It would never stick with a breed of blonde dogs like the Arc pack, and though they did well in competitions, it would just overpower the Schnee genes. “Real money is in pedigree breeding. You know that.”

“I do.” Blake smiled coyly. “What would you say if I told you I recently came into possession of a Schnee hound myself? Her sister, in fact.”

“Winter…?” Weiss whispered.

Velvet frowned down on her pet – they were to be seen and appreciated, not heard – but chose not to punish her. She was too surprised to do so. “Seriously?” she asked Blake. “Are you serious? Schnee’s aren’t cheap and they’re so rare! They’re also really hard to raise. I know there’s a male out there somewhere, a Whitley, I think, but last I checked he was in Vacuo. I kept meaning to enquire about getting him and Weiss together to be bred.”

Weiss shivered and Velvet absentmindedly petted her head.

“This one’s last trainer was a bit of a problem case,” Blake said. “Real lax on the training and didn’t put the effort in with her. As a competition dog, she’s pretty much worthless. No discipline.” Blake sighed. “But she’s still a Schnee. Would you be interested in letting her mate with Weiss? I know it’s a big ask. People would pay tens of thousands for the chance.”

“Half and half,” Velvet decided. “We’ll split the children.”

“Are you sure? That’s still very generous…”

“You’re a friend, Blake. You’ve always been good to me. Do you have her here? We should introduce them now and see if they get on.”

“Might as well. I left her outside with dad. Didn’t want to take the risk of spooking yours or causing a scene.” Blake stepped away from Velvet and toward the door. “I’ll go fetch her. Give me a minute.”

Velvet watched her friend leave and then sat down, looking to Weiss. It would put a dent in her competition calendar, but an opportunity like this didn’t come along every day. Just the thought of her little girl fat with a litter brought a smile to her face. “Did you hear that, Weiss? We’ve got a friend for you to meet.”

“Winter,” Weiss whispered, eyes on the door.

“Now, now.” Velvet tapped Weiss’ nose. “I know you’re excited but remember your training. What does a good dog say?”

“Woof…”

 

* * *

 

“What does a good dog say?”

“Woof,” Weiss replied, looking down. The familiar surge of indignant fury raged through her, but it was stamped out just as quickly by experience, and the simple knowledge of what would happen to her if she was bad.

The day had been humiliating enough, another session of being made to perform and act like a dog in front of so many faunus, paraded and appraised by self-obsessed faunus who saw her as nothing more than an animal.

And she acted it. She enabled it.

The truth burned angrily in her gut.

There was little fighting it. How could she? One girl against thousands, the faunus having won the war fully and humanity reduced to a status off an animal. Weiss was one of the fortunate ones, not only being `valuable` because of her breeding, but being owned by someone who was, while aggravating and demeaning, not a terrible person.

She knew others had it so much worse. At least Velvet had never been interested in using her. Dogs or not, so many of the faunus used them as sex relief, or just as toys to sate their lusts. A dog was a man’s best friend. In the case of the faunus, they were the ultimate companions, both in and out of bed.

But Winter…?

There was a name she hadn’t heard for so long. Years. Years back when Winter had taken her and run, sought to escape the faunus and used all her training to protect Weiss, her darling sister. They’d lived in the wilds for months, scraping to survive. A harsh life. A free life. A life that hadn’t lasted nearly long enough. They had been found, hunted, caught and then separated. Winter purchased off the bat and Weiss sent to a pet shop.

A blasted _pet shop_.

Velvet had found her there, bought her, trained her.

Weiss scrunched her eyes shut, trying to forget. None of that mattered; Winter was here. Her sister. Gods, it had been so long, and Weiss’ eyes burned. It would be good to see her again, even in these conditions. So good.

The door opened and the faunus, Blake, returned. She was not alone.

Attached to a leash the faunus grimly held onto, her proud and beautiful sister strained and fought for freedom, tearing her head one way and then the next. Winter’s eyes found Weiss and grew wide; she surged forward and pulled on the leash.

Weiss’ heart broke.

“Winter,” she whispered. “Oh God, Winter…”

“She’s a little difficult to control!” Blake gritted out, holding back on the rope as Winter, grinning so wide with her tongue lolling out, scraped and scratched against the floor on all fours, struggling to reach Weiss and making constant whining and eager whimper sounds.

Like a dog.

Winter had…

She had given in. Broken.

“No discipline, like I said.” Blake was dragged on her heels by Winter’s strength and eventually decided to just let go. Winter charged the rest of the way and would have balled Weiss over but for the fact she stopped at the last second. Her rear end wagging excitedly, Winter licked at Weiss’ face, cleaning up the trails of tears that had just begun to fall.

Her Winter, her darling sister, had been reduced to this.

“Sorry about that,” Blake said, talking over Weiss as she sat there on her knees, head down and shaking as Winter circled around her on all fours, sniffing at Weiss’ hair and nuzzling her neck. “I’m trying to knock some sense into her. Let me tell you, she was worse when I found her. Jumped up on the sofa, attacked the mail man, would even piss indoors.”

“Her last owner can’t have been very good.”

“He wasn’t. I think that’s why he was selling – wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be and she became more of a problem than he could be bothered to deal with.” Blake sighed. “Some idiot with more money than sense. At least I got a bargain out of it.”

“She seems to like Weiss at any rate,” Velvet said.

True to that, Winter was obsessed with her. Whether that was some innate understanding or memory of who she was or some lingering affection was uncertain, but Winter had practically bowled Weiss over and was kneeling over her body, licking at Weiss’ neck.

Weiss lay there, trying to ignore it. In a twisted way, this was her sister and she didn’t want to hurt her by fighting back or throwing her off. If she even could. Winter had always been bigger than her – in every way that mattered. Little had changed that.

One change was the rather large appendage between Winter’s legs, though. At least eight inches long, it poked into Weiss’ stomach, leaving a thin trail of clear liquid over her navel.

Weiss stared at it, terrified.

“Like is one way to put it,” Blake laughed, watching as Winter, having sensed the stimulation, began to thrust back and forth above Weiss, rubbing her dick against Weiss’ stomach. “They’re not at each other’s throats. I guess that’s a good sign. Want to try and mate them now?”

“What!?” Weiss cried, looking up at them. “But she’s my sister!”

“Bad!” Velvet said, having yanked her leash to silence her. The collar tightened, cutting off Weiss’ airflow just a little. “Bad Weiss. I know you’re excited, but that’s no reason to forget your training.” Velvet looked to Blake, shaking her head. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s alright. I guess she’s excited, too. So. Want to try it?”

“I guess we can.”

Velvet stood and walked a little to the side, pulling on the leash until Weiss was forced to follow, stepping up onto all fours. Velvet then pulled the leash tight, winding it down until her fist was at Weiss’ neck, holding her firmly in place. Her other hand found Weiss’ rear, one hand on her ass. Her body had been positioned so that her rear-end was facing back toward her sister.

Weiss’ breath quickened. Was this – Was this really happening?

Desperately, she ducked her head and looked back below herself, past the small mounds that were her breasts, between her legs, and to Winter, who was once more struggling against Blake, desperate to follow her sister.

Winter’s cock was erect under her, poking forward like a dagger.

“Gentle!” Blake hissed, letting her forward a bit at a time. “Gentle, Shelby. She’s not done this before.”

Shelby? Shelby!? Her name was Winter! Winter Schnee, proud scion of the Schnee family and a Specialist in Atlas’ military! There was no way Winter would allow the indignity of her name being taken away from her. Except that she did. Winter whined piteously and let Blake lead her forward. Once she was close, the very first thing she did was push her face into Weiss’ behind and lick at her furiously.

Weiss gasped and twitched, trying to move forward and escape the tongue that was lapping at her folds. Velvet had a firm hold on her, however, and all she could do was move her legs to the side, shifting sideways to try and escape.

Winter had been granted more leash than her, however, and followed eagerly, licking at Weiss’ pussy and even up to her ass, slipping her tongue in against Weiss’ rosebud and twisting her head from side to side, pushing her tongue in as hard as she could while making constant slobbering sounds. Weiss whimpered, trying again to escape but having nowhere to go as she turned so far her hips pressed against Velvet’s legs.

Velvet refused to be moved and Weiss was trapped. Winter continued eagerly lapping at her, lowering her shoulders down so that she could get under Weiss and really go at her sex, pushing her nose inside and using her tongue to play with her clit.

Weiss’ legs shook and twitched. Her eyes clenched shut and she gritted her teeth.

“Looks like it’s a good match,” Velvet said. “I’m glad. That should make the mating easier.”

“Seems it.” Blake reached down and slapped Weiss’ ass a few times. “Come on, Shelby. Hup.”

Winter, or Shelby, needed no further encouragement and scrambled up onto Weiss, lurching forward and slamming her arms over Weiss’ shoulders, her face into the back of Weiss’ hair and her hips forward. Winter’s cock pushed up against Weiss’ entrance but slipped below, the entrance too tight. The cock pushed over Weiss’ pubic mound and was visible below her, poking up past her belly.

Weiss’ eyes grew wide. “N-No,” she whispered, then cried out, “Winter, no, it’s me, Weiss! You can’t!” She shook her hips, trying to throw her sister off. When that didn’t work, she tried to pull away, only to find Velvet had an iron grip and she couldn’t move.

Winter fought her the entire way, leaning down hard over her and pressing her chin over Weiss’ shoulder, grunting and panting as she thrust away, fucking the air underneath her but somehow finding so much pleasure in the brief contact of her dick on Weiss’ belly.

“Winter!” Weiss yelled, training forgotten, desperation settling in. “Remember who you are! You’re Winter Schnee. My sister! Y-You’re my sister!”

“Weiss!” Velvet snapped.

“Oh, let her,” Blake teased. “It’s her first time. Let her act out a little.”

“It sets a bad example, Blake. You need to be firm.”

The two ignored Weiss’ plight, Velvet holding her still while Winter huffed and puffed over her, drooling onto Weiss’ neck and slathering precum in a trail leading from her pubic mount to her bellybutton.

“Yeah, well, I kind of have other problems right now.” Blake struggled with Winter’s hips, trying to pull her back. “She’s so fucking dumb. The cock goes _in_ the pussy, Shelby. You’re having sex with air.”

With a laugh of her own, Velvet took Weiss’ lead and tied it around the table fixed to the floor nearby, leaving her trapped in place as she went around to help Blake, the two of them pulling Winter’s hips back enough that her cock slid from Weiss’ stomach to her groin once more. Even with two people holding her, Winter continued to pant and thrust, tickling Weiss’ folds.

“Winter, please,” she begged. “Don’t do this. I’m your sister. Remember? W-We ran away together. We were going to be free together. You promised me we’d see one another again!”

“Weiss…”

Hope and love raced through her. Those words, so rough from lack of use, had come from her sister’s lips. “Yes! Yes, it’s me!”

“Weiss,” Winter repeated, leaning down to nuzzle her shoulder. “Weiss, Weiss, Weiss, Weiss, Weiss!” Winter’s hips bucked, fighting so hard to get inside her. “Weiss, Weiss, Weiss!”

Weiss’ heart shattered again.

This… What had they done to her sister?

“Take hold of it,” Velvet said, holding Winter back so that Blake could reach under and grip Winter’s cock, holding it still while the older girl whined. “You have to help them sometimes. Make sure to get it on target.”

Looking back under herself, Weiss could only watch as the dark-haired faunus guided Winter to her. She felt the tip tickle her and push, but Winter was too eager and thrust too quickly. It slid up, scraping over Weiss’ ass and between her cheeks. Even then, Winter began to hump again, eager to cum all over her back.

“Get it in properly,” Velvet huffed. “You need to do all the work for them, Blake. They’re just dogs.”

Tears fell from Weiss’ eyes. She stood still, on hands and knees, as Blake took Winter’s shaft and placed it against her entrance, this time continuing to hold on as Velvet eased forward, helping to moderate Winter’s desperation as she pushed forward, stretching Weiss open and pushing in inch after torturous inch.

“That’s it. Now we can let go.”

Weiss flinched. “Wai-arghhhhh!”

Her virginity was taken, just like that. Winter _slammed_ forward, launching herself up onto Weiss so hard she carried them both into the table leg and pushed Weiss down so that her face was flat against the floor, Winter’s above her. Her ass was still pushed up, however. That was all Winter cared about. Again and again she thrust inside, humping so wildly at Weiss that she was more animal than person.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Winter, stop! Ah!” Weiss squealed. “You’re hurting meee!”

“Weiss! Weiss! Weiss! Weiss!” Winter panted her name like a mantra, hooking her arms forward and under Weiss, linking them under her stomach and holding on for dear life, like she thought she might somehow take off if she didn’t. “Weiss! Weiss! Weiss!” Her cock hammered back and forth, balls swinging so hard they came up to slap against Weiss’ stomach. “Weiss! Weiss! Weiss!”

Heat pooled inside her. It was a physical reaction only. Even as Weiss gritted her teeth and felt shame wash over her, her body reacted, squeezing down on the thick cock inside her. Her hips moved of their own accord, pushing back into Winter.

“See. She’s getting into it.” Velvet rubbed Weiss’ head. “Good girl, Weiss. Good girl.”

“N-No…” Weiss panted for breath, face red. “Winter. Stop.”

“They’ll be a good pairing,” Blake said. “Weiss will be a good bitch, I think. Don’t you think so, Shelby? How many babies do you want to give her? One? Two? Or maybe a litter?” At the words, Winter’s pace picking up and she bit down on Weiss’ shoulder, holding her in place and tightening her hands around her waist, fucking her harder and harder. “Oh. Shelby likes the sound of that!”

“She…” Weiss gasped. “Isn’t – ngh – called Shelby!” she screamed. “She’s Winter!”

“WEISS!” Winter screamed, burying herself all the way into her, piercing so hard into her womb that Weiss went stiff and her eyes bulged. “Weiss,” she moaned, cock expanding, twitching. “Weiisssss!”

Was she going to cum-? No, she couldn’t! Weiss looked back over her shoulder with wide eyes. “Winter, no! Not inside! Don’t come inside me! I’ll get-”

Winter’s cock erupted, splashing so much cum into her that Weiss felt her belly expand under the force of it. Her mouth fell open, eyes rolling back as she felt heat wash through her, pooling in her pussy as Winter jerked forward a few more times, shooting rope after rope of cum into her fertile womb.

“- pregnaaaant!” Weiss wailed. “Nooooo!”

Falling forward with her face on the ground, Weiss moaned and grasped her stomach, feeling it grow as Winter continued to thrust into her, making sure in her own way that Weiss would be with child. Her cock continued to expel more and more cum, until it eventually had none left to give and Winter pulled out with a slop, her soft shaft swinging under her.

Weiss fell on her side, panting for breath. A soft groan escaped her as Winter stood on all fours by her and began to lap at her sore cunt, licking up her own semen as it spilled out of her. Winter’s eyes were full of excitement, nothing more. No familiarity, no recognition and no shame. Nothing more than lust and excitement.

Her sister was gone.

At least… At least it was over. At least it was done.

“Good girl, Shelby.” Blake rubbed Winter’s head. To Velvet, she said, “Hopefully, that’ll take.”

“It might not,” Velvet said. “We’ll have to bring them together a few times to make sure.”

Weiss curled up into a ball and whimpered. Hearing her and misunderstanding, Winter came over to lick at her pussy again, shaft already slowly growing hard as she realised Weiss was fertile and without child. Winter’s tongue became rougher and faster, pushing deep inside her and lapping out semen with every go.

“They got on well enough,” Velvet said. “I don’t see why we can’t just let Shelby stay with Weiss in her kennel for the next month or so. They can have at it as much as they like.”

“Looks like that’ll be a lot if Shelby has her way,” Blake said, nodding to the side.

Winter was laid flat over Weiss’ body, pinning the exhausted girl down. Her cock, hard once more, was rubbing up over Weiss’ body, slipping up her went cunt and sliding along her stomach, smearing cum from one to the other. Winter panted harshly, face pressed against Weiss’ and tongue lolling out over her sister’s lips.

“Guess it’s round two,” Velvet laughed. “Come on. We need to help your dumb dog get it in again.”

Laid flat on her back, Weiss could only whimper.

 


	2. Family Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Weiss unable to take part in shows and not being one for affection, Velvet decides to buy her a playmate. Enter Nora, an affectionate and intelligent hound.
> 
> A little `too` affectionate for Velvet's liking, at least initially.

* * *

 

 

 

Velvet sighed.

There wasn’t much to do now that Weiss was pregnant. Training her was out of the picture and she was content to let Weiss have whatever rest she wanted. Weiss in turn kept to herself, sleeping or resting through the day. She’d never been the friendliest of dogs before and the hormones weren’t making her anymore so. With shows not on the cards and her prize hound all but ignoring her, she was painfully bored.

Blake had taken her out once or twice. Girl’s nights out. There had also been an interview or two on her latest championship win, but those were exceptions to the day-in, day-out monotony. Velvet picked listlessly at her meal and looked over to Weiss, who was sat in the corner of the room watching the television.

Some dogs liked to play and cuddle with their masters. Weiss wasn’t one of them. Velvet didn’t push it either, but there were times she wished Weiss could be a little more affectionate.

“If you’re so bored, why don’t you get another dog?” her father suggested.

“What?” Velvet looked up. “I can’t do that. It would be like replacing her.”

“Don’t be silly. Plenty of people have more than one family pet, and Weiss is a show dog. She’s too graceful to want to play. Why not get a dog more suited for that?”

“You mean a pet…?”

“Yes. Someone to keep you company and play with.” He looked over to Weiss. “I doubt she will be jealous about that and having some company might improve her mood as well.”

It might. Or it might make her even worse. Except, it didn’t really feel like that was a possibility. Weiss would have to care for her attention in the first place to get jealous about it being aimed at another. While she listened to and followed instructions, she obviously didn’t enjoy play.

The idea followed her around for the rest of the day. A family pet, a proper pet, one who could be spoiled and looked after, and who would lavish her and her parents with attention. Velvet sat on the couch by Weiss, dangling a hand over the edge and toward Weiss’ head.

Her Schnee pulled away and laid down, watching the television.

Velvet sighed.

“What do you think, Weiss? Would you be okay if we got another pet? I don’t want you to be upset or think I’m replacing you.”

Weiss shot her such a look; one that seemed to ask why she’d be upset in the first place. It was an arch look, and something Weiss was good at. It was amazing how easily she could convey her feelings despite being a dog.

“I guess I’ll go visit the pet shop later.”

 

* * *

 

 

If one wanted to find a truly exceptional breed, you went to a breeder. Or an auction. Somewhere where the best of the best could be found, with competitive trainers like her willing to spend big money. Weiss had come from an auction and cost quite a pretty penny, all of it made back by now.

In truth, Velvet had never been to a pet shop. All the food and equipment she needed had been ordered online, and the small corner stores never seemed worth visiting.

This time, however, she wasn’t in the market for a premier breed.

That didn’t stop the store owner from recognising her.

“As I live and breathe. Velvet Scarlatina? In my store? It’s an honour!”

“Hello.” Not unused to being recognised, she smiled for the man behind the counter. “I’ve come to take a look around. I hope that’s not a problem.”

It wasn’t. The owner asked if he could take a picture with her and have her sign it, something she was happy to do, and then she had free reign of the store. He even offered to close it for her, though she assured him that wasn’t necessary.

The inside of the store was split between display cabinets set into the walls and shelves in the centre. The shelves held supplies, from leads to collars, medicine, food, toys, beds and more. They were stacked tall to the back, with the far wall being dominated by huge sacks of food.

She never used that, preferring to cook and prepare food herself for Weiss. If you wanted a truly healthy dog, you had to feed them well after all. Kibble was out of the question. Weiss seemed to enjoy that, at least. One of the few things she did enjoy.

What drew her attention were the displays, however. Set behind glass with plenty of holes and slits to let air flow through, numerous dogs sat. There were males and females aplenty, all of them kneeling, curled up or otherwise sat on soft felt beds. Velvet knelt by one, looking in at a young male who looked around eighteen years of age. He had brown hair, brown eyes and a friendly smile. Seeing her, he pushed his hand against the glass and smiled happily.

Velvet smiled back, albeit weakly.

She was used to evaluating breeds. Instead of seeing a friendly looking dog, she saw possibility and potential and that coloured her decision. She could tell that this one was a little overweight and probably not likely to do well in competition. His hair and eyes being the same colour made him a little boring.

 _That’s not what I’m here for,_ she reminded herself. She was here for a friendly pet. It didn’t matter what they looked like, only how nice they were.

But it would be a crime to just pick the first without thinking.

Moving on, she looked into many of the cabinets, watching young men and women sat on their own – some with siblings, playing. She avoided those. As adorable as they were, she didn’t want two at once and couldn’t bear the thought of separating them. The dogs came in various shapes and sizes, some short and others tall. There were females with flat breasts, big breasts and males with big and small penises, all on display for her.

They were unimpressive, which was kind of the point. None of these were show dogs. She was at the point of just randomly choosing one before a flash of orange caught her eye.

Creamy skin, large breasts and vibrant orange hair reaching down to her shoulders. The dog in the cabinet rushed to the window and smiled dopily at her, panting with both hands on the glass and her breasts pushed up against it like she was the happiest thing in the world and _so thrilled_ to see her. From the position, the girl’s erect penis could also be seen, a good eight inches long and pushed up against the glass.

“Arf!” the girl barked. “Arf!”

“Hello there.” Velvet stepped forward and read the tag. “Nora, is it?”

“Arf!” Nora shook her behind eagerly.

A Valkyrie. It wasn’t a breed she’d heard of, but it had a nice ring to it. More importantly, she looked like a happy and confident dog. There was a small window she could open, and Velvet did so, pushing her hand insider and holding her fingers out for Nora to smell.

Nora pushed her face into them, rubbing her cheek against Velvet’s hand and even licking the tips of her fingers. Amazed at how confident she was, Velvet moved her hand to pat her head, marvelling at her soft and smooth hair.

Out of all the dogs in the shop, she was by far the most visually appealing.

And friendly to boot.

“My word,” the owner said. “I’ve never seen her be so relaxed with someone before. Normally, she’s snapping and barking at faunus. I was beginning to think I’d never be able to sell her.”

“Really?” Velvet watched Nora, smiling as the girl nuzzled her hand. “She seems to friendly.”

“To you, perhaps. It must be your natural charm with animals, Miss Scarlatina. Would you care to purchase her? I can’t help but think no one else could give her a forever home, and she seems awfully taken with you. Valkyries are very loyal when trained well. Intelligent, too.”

“Oh? Nora, sit.”

Inside the cabinet, the dog sat.

Impressed, Velvet tried again, rotating her finger. “Spin.”

Nora did a 360-degree spin and looked back at Velvet, smiling happily.

“I’d love to buy her.” Velvet placed her hands on her knees, leaning down to smile at the happy pup. “What do you say, Nora. Would you like to come and live with me?”

“Arf! Arf!” Nora patted excitedly at the window.

“I’ll take her.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Her parents fell in love with Nora immediately.

It was hard not to, what with how Nora bounded forward to bark and nuzzle them the moment she saw them, all but melting her mother’s heart in the space of a second. So affectionate and eager, Nora had dashed between her mother and father, breasts and penis swaying underneath her, the latter growing hard in her excitement. It wasn’t long before her parents adored her, and Velvet even showed off some of the tricks Nora knew, impressing them both.

She was good on a lead. The new collar, pink and studded with her name on a tag, sat proudly around her neck, and Nora could come and follow on demand, even sit, stop, wait and roll over. It was surprising how intelligent she was, and more than that she was _eager_ to follow instructions. Weiss did so because she was trained, but it was always with an air of indifference that admittedly won over the judges, making her appear graceful.

Graceful was not affectionate, however. Nora was the opposite. Clumsy, boisterous and in your face. The perfect family pet.

 Weiss was less than impressed. There was no drama, neither from Nora or Weiss, but she’d taken one look at Nora shaking her behind and smiling dopily at everyone, rolled her eyes and gone to her bed, apparently disgusted with what she saw. Hopefully, they’d become good friends in time.

With it being her first night at the Scarlatina house, Velvet had decided it would be a good idea to let Nora sleep in her room. She was her dog after all, and this way if Nora caused any problems or woke her up needing to go outside to use the bathroom, her parents wouldn’t be bothered. It also wouldn’t be fair to leave Nora along on her first night.

She set up a crate in her room and another for Weiss on the opposite side, making sure there was enough room between them that they wouldn’t get possessive or jealous. The crates were more than big enough for them to lay down flat in and were lined with soft fur and cushions. Weiss crawled into hers immediately.

Nora stayed out, watching Velvet with anticipation.

“It’s bedtime,” Velvet giggled, petting Nora. “I have to sleep and so do you. I can take you both to the park tomorrow, though. That sound good?”

“Arf!” Nora twirled on the spot.

The compromise didn’t do much to stop Nora’s excitement. It must have been at being adopted and in a new environment, but she kept walking around Velvet’s legs as she prepared for bed, exploring the en-suite bathroom as she brushed her teeth, begging for attention and all-around getting in the way as Nora got into her pyjamas, a loose satin sleeping gown.

From anyone else, it would have been annoying, but Nora was so happy to be there that she couldn’t find it in herself to be annoyed.

“Nora!” she rebuked, giggling. The tone did absolutely nothing to stop Nora rubbing against her bare legs. “I have to sleep! Ha ha! I know, I know. I’m happy you’re here as well.” Velvet sat and Nora was there instantly, licking at her fingers.

She tried to push the dog’s face away and swing a leg into bed. As she did, her legs parted. Unable to get at her face and hands, Nora nuzzled Velvet’s other leg, licking suddenly at the inside of her thigh.

“Ah!” Velvet gasped and shuddered. “N – Nora!”

It wasn’t a rebuke, at least not obvious enough of one for Nora to realise it. Desperate to show her love and affection, Nora licked feverishly at Velvet’s inner thigh, following her skin down toward her skirt and under.

Her breath hitched and her legs shook, stomach clenching as her knees instinctively closed on Nora’s shoulders. The sudden burst of pleasure had her lurching forward, one hand on the back of Nora’s head. That only pushed her forward and Nora licked just to the side of her panties. Unbidden, her hips shifted forward, pushing against Nora.

It was like an electric shock. One that snapped her out of her daze.

“Nora!” she gasped, pushing suddenly, first with her hand and then with a bare foot on Nora’s shoulder. “No! Bad dog! Bad!”

Nora wilted, whimpering.

“It’s not… I’m not angry,” she said, calming down. “I – It’s not your fault. It was an accident.” Holding out a hand, she said, “Come here.”

The dog came and Velvet stroked her, trying to show that she wasn’t upset. It was just Nora being affectionate and loving, excited at having a new home. As far as accidents went, it wasn’t a bad one. Just… Just a bit surprising.

“I’m not mad at you. But… not there. I’m not like that.”

Nora looked up at her with big, blue, soulful eyes.

“I love you too, Nora.” Leaning down, she kissed Nora’s forehead. It was something Weiss would have _never_ allowed. “Now go to bed,” she said, sweeping her legs up under her covers. “We’ll play in the morning.”

The ginger pup made a happy sound and flopped down onto the carpet beside her bed, ignoring her crate altogether. Velvet laughed quietly and slipped under the covers, turning off the lamp on the bedside table.

 

 

* * *

 

 

What felt like two hours later, Velvet opened her eyes and sighed.

Sleep hadn’t come, despite her best efforts. She lay under the blankets with eyes wide open and chest rising and falling with each breath. She could hear Nora and Weiss asleep nearby, and that normally would have helped.

Her leg still felt damp, even though she’d wiped off where Nora licked her.

Some people liked to let their pets do that. Human dogs weren’t so different from faunus biologically and all too many people were aware of it. It was usually male faunus who indulged, but not always.

Velvet had always suspected Blake partook.

There was just something about the way she would stroke her dogs. Something about the way they would look at her. Velvet never asked and Blake never told, both understanding it was something the other didn’t want discussed. She didn’t let it affect their friendship, even if she’d personally found it a little discomforting to think about.

At least, until now.

_There’s no denying it felt good. I know that…_

No. It was wrong and that was all it was. There was no way she was thinking about this.

_What’s the harm? Nora didn’t seem hurt by it._

It was wrong. It was… It wasn’t illegal, but it was wrong. Trainers – the proper trainers – turned their noses up at that kind of thing, and she was nothing if not a professional trainer. It would be a scandal if anyone found out.

_No one has to find out. It’s just you and Nora in your bedroom. Who would know?_

No one. That was who.

Velvet chewed on her lip.

It was late, gone one in the morning. Her parents were fast asleep, and no one would hear anything that went on. She reached over and turned on the lamp beside her bed, setting it to dim so it wouldn’t hurt her eyes. She pulled the sheets back, looking down at her long and smooth legs.

_Am I really going to do this?_

Maybe. She wasn’t sure. A little experiment. It would be okay if she just tried a little and didn’t mean anything by it, surely. As long as it didn’t hurt Nora. She would stop at the first sign of discomfort. She probably wouldn’t even enjoy it. Nora would lick her, she’d feel icky and then they’d go to sleep and it would never come up again.

“Nora,” she whispered. “Pst. Nora.”

The human dog took a few seconds to wake up properly. She blinked her blue eyes open and looked around, yawning into the back of her wrist before remembering where she was. Her sleepiness vanished as she sat up, looking to Velvet with big and adoring eyes.

Swallowing, Velvet reached over and opened the drawer on the dresser, pulling out a small tub of peanut butter. It was a bribe for Weiss, or so the theory had been. Unlike what all the training manuals said, Weiss had turned her nose up, offended at the prospect of being _rewarded_ with common sweets. Nora looked more interested, watching her unscrew the cap and taste a little on her finger. It was still fresh.

Velvet sat there, watching Nora watch her.

“This… This has to be a bad idea.”

No one in the room argued with her. It was a terrible idea, but that didn’t stop her spreading her legs a little further apart. Nora watched as Velvet dipped a finger into the peanut butter and brought it back out, smearing it on the inside of her thigh. Not too close to her sex, but about halfway between her pelvis and knee.

Sweating and shaking a little, Velvet tapped her knee. “Here, girl. C – Come here.”

Nora’s hands and knees padded on the carpet as she scurried over. She appeared nervous, likely because of how she’d been told off the last time. She looked at Velvet’s thigh, the peanut butter there, and then up at her face.

Velvet swallowed again and pointed to it, keeping her finger close. “Um. It’s a treat?”

Recognising the word, Nora leaned in.

Velvet tensed.

_This is bad. Stop her. Go to bed. Pretend this never happened._

She held her breath, watching with goose bumps on her arms and legs as Nora leaned in, taking her place between Velvet’s knees and sniffing at her leg. Velvet’s legs tensed and sweat appeared on her forehead.

Nora leaned in further. Het wet tongue ran up Velvet’s leg.

A shudder ran up from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. Velvet bit down on her hand immediately, stifling the gasp that would have otherwise burst forth. Her skin tingled where Nora had licked it, a thin trail of sparking moisture and the remnants of the peanut butter the evidence. Nora leaned in again, dragging her tongue slowly up to collect the rest.

Velvet’s fingers dipped into the tub. She brought them before Nora’s face, making sure she could see it, then layered more onto the same spot.

No sooner had her fingers moved away was Nora there, lapping at her, doing so with more excitement now, having acquired both a taste for the treat and assurance she wouldn’t be told off for it.

Velvet sat back, spreading her legs a little wider apart and pulling her skirt up. There was no denying her pleasure now and her skin was flushed red, especially around the spot Nora was focusing on. Biting down on her lip, she took some more of the peanut butter in hand and smeared it on her left thigh instead, this time adding more and trailing a little further inward.

Happy to have more, Nora turned and nuzzled into that leg, lapping the sticky treat up with quick laps of her tongue, occasionally even leaning in to suck on her flesh. Velvet gasped and fell back onto her bed, squeezing one of her breasts through her satin top as she felt Nora lick ever inward, following the trail of peanut butter she’d laid until she was licking the inside of Velvet’s leg with her cheek against her rapidly dampening panties.

Whether it was that which caught her attention, the smell or just her mouth following the line of peanut butter down, Nora turned toward it, tilted her head to the side, then dragged her tongue directly up the seat of Velvet’s wet knickers, directly over her slit.

“Ahh!” Velvet had to clamp her hand over her mouth to not scream. Her legs kicked, foot scraping on the floor as her entire body jolted.

Nora backed up, startled.

“N – No, no, no.” Desperate not to lose it, Nora reached down to pat herself. “T – That’s a good girl. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Without really thinking, she peeled her panties down her legs and tossed them aside, then took a huge slob of peanut butter and placed it on her lower lips. It was cool and sticky, and she trembled slightly, planting her feet back on the floor and spreading her legs. “Look,” she whispered breathlessly. “There’s more. Come on, Nora. You – You like it.”

Nora crept back in, buoyed both by her master’s calm words and the peanut butter, which she was quickly coming to associate as a reward. Rather than immediately go for her master’s slit, Nora licked and nuzzled at both wet thighs, cleaning up the last of the sticky goodness there and making Velvet whimper and shake.

Velvet bit down on her hand and laid flat on her back, watching down between her breasts as the head of orange hair bobbed between her thighs. Though she couldn’t see Nora’s face, she could more than feel the tongue gliding closer, trailing over sensitive skin.

Suddenly, it was on her.

Her entire life flashed before her eyes.

Nora’s tongue was unlike anything she’d ever felt before and her back arched, shoulders digging down into the mattress as her hips pushed up off the bed and into Nora’s face. Her dog didn’t seem bothered with that and tilted her head to the side, lapping eagerly at Velvet’s slick folds, her warm tongue pushing between her lips and licking directly at her slit, pushing some of the peanut butter inside. She chased that, too, pushing her nose up against Velvet’s clit and licking inside her.

“Oh God,” Velvet whispered. “Oh God, oh God, oh God.” Her muscles tensed and untensed. She drew her left foot up, planting it on the bed to give Nora better access, access she used to really push _into_ Velvet’s cunt and eat her out. “Ah!” she gasped. “Ah, that’s good. Good girl, Nora. Good girl. Don’t stop!”

Velvet dragged her gown up over her shoulders and played with her breasts with one hand, squeezing her nipples. Her other found the tub of peanut butter again and she took out more, pushing her slimy fingers down directly into the path of Nora’s tongue.

Nora licked directly at them, licking both her fingers and her quivering slit at the same time.

Moaning, Velvet smeared as much as she could on her labia and clit, then used her fingers to pull her lips apart. Nora took the opportunity available and began to lick up the peanut butter on the inside of Velvet’s pussy, dragging her tongue over her sensitive skin. Once she was done with most of it there, she licked over her clit, flicking her tongue against it to get all the goodness off.

“Hah! Hah! Good girl. Good girl.” More peanut butter was added by a shaky hand. Nora lapped it all away eagerly. “Oh God, Nora. Good girl. Keep going. Good girl.”

Velvet hooked her hands behind her knees and dragged her legs up, rolling back and bringing her knees to her chest, curling into a ball. She reached down between her legs and smothered hr pussy in the treat then, on a strange impulse, went lowered and poked some around her bum hole, too.

Nora’s tongue pushed into it without hesitation. Velvet’s legs kicked in the air.

It was _better_ than her pussy. So much so. Better still was when Nora leaned in so that her nose pushed into Velvet’s pussy while her lips sealed around her ass hole, tongue probing inside to chase every last drop of goodness. Velvet’s toes curled in the air and she tossed her head from side to side.

By the time Nora had moved onto her pussy, she was already at the end of her tether. Biting down on her wrist so that she didn’t scream out, Velvet threw her head back and came.

Her body convulsed. Her hips bucked. Her eyes watered and her ears stood on end. Something hot ran out of her down below and Nora, so happy and eager, lapped that up as well, oblivious to her master’s writhing body on the bed.

She crashed back down. Her legs fell to the floor, feet landing on carpet as she lay back and tried to catch her breath. Her eyes were wide, pupils dilated. Her chest rose and fell with every laboured breath and best of all, Nora was still innocently licking away at her, cleaning Velvet’s slit of every last trace of both the peanut butter and her orgasm.

“G – Good girl,” Velvet croaked. “S – Such a good girl…”

Nora stopped. She pulled back and Velvet let her go, gasping quietly. There was a shuffle from the edge of the bed, then a strange feeling against her leg. Velvet sat up, extending her leg straight and staring in shock as Nora stood on all fours, humping her leg and rubbing her erect cock against Velvet’s shin.

Her first instinct was to tell her off.

Velvet held back.

 _It makes sense she’d be aroused after what just happened. It’s not fair to shout at her when she did all this for me._ Her eyes trailed down to the long penis rubbing against her leg. It was leaving a slimy trail on her skin. She’d never looked at a dog that closely. Even if Nora was human, she was still a dog, a pet. Some has penises, both male and female. When Weiss’ sister mated her, Velvet hadn’t cared to watch or get aroused and had only taken part to help guide Weiss through it like a good master.

Now. Now, she wasn’t so sure. Velvet swallowed.

After what Nora had just done for her, wasn’t it cruel to leave her so pent up?

_Let’s not pretend it’s about that. You want this. You’ve tasted for the forbidden fruit and now someone’s offering you the forbidden buffet._

It wasn’t illegal, just frowned upon.

Loads of people did it.

“O – Okay.” If she’d been in her right mind, she might have said no, but she was anything but. High on her orgasm and with her body quivering with excitement, Velvet moved down the bed, gently pushing Nora away. “Step back,” she said. “I – I’ll help you, Nora.”

Trusting her master, Nora did as she was told, sitting back with her breasts bouncing and her cock pointing up all stiff, red and sore. She looked like she needed release so desperately, and it was a master’s duty to look after her hound.

Velvet pushed off the bed, bringing her knees to the floor. Her feet were shaky enough as it was, but she knelt down and then turned around, pressing her stomach against the bedsheets and looking away from Nora.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this. I – I can’t believe how wet I am…_

Leaning forward, Velvet pressed her bosom and face down onto the bed, pushing her rear end out toward Nora. She swallowed and reached down between her legs, using two fingers to spread her pussy lips. She wiggled her ass invitingly.

Nora caught the message. She sat up and moved forward, prowling on all fours toward her master with an inquisitive but undeniably excited smile. She sniffed at her rear, pushed her face against it. Her tongue darted out, tasting first Velvet’s asshole and then her wet slit.

Velvet groaned and pushed her face into the sheets.

“On top,” she whispered, patting her back. “Come on. Up. Up!”

Nora lurched up, mounting her and letting her hands fall on the sides of Velvet’s body. She shuffled forward, using her hind legs to position herself. Already excited, Nora was humping her quickly, grinding her hard cock against the underside of Velvet’s slit. It pushed under, appearing and probing up against her stomach.

“It’s so big.” Swallowing again, she reached under and took Nora in hand, guiding her backwards. Nora whined and whimpered but shuffled back, letting Velvet position it at her slick entrance. “Last chance to back out. Do I really want this?”

Yes and no, but in the end it didn’t matter. Her fingers were already slippery from Nora’s licking, her own juices and the peanut butter.

Nora thrust forward.

Velvet’s eyes bulged.

Her mouth opened and a silent scream came forth, gasped into the sheets as Velvet _buried_ all eight inches of her cock into her, taking her virginity in one sudden swoop. The pain was there but replaced instantly by such a feeling of _fullness_ that she couldn’t draw breath.

And then Nora began to fuck her.

It wasn’t soft. It wasn’t normal. Nora didn’t have the patience or the intelligence for lovemaking, only for breeding. She _slammed_ her hips forward over and over, pinning Velvet to the soft sheets and fucking her raw.

With how wet and horny she was, the pain vanished quickly, replaced with pleasure. Nora was so animalistic and powerful, showing her no mercy and pounding away, drooling onto the back of her neck as she huffed and grunted.

Velvet’s legs were pushed up against the bed, her body forced down into it. Her ass was held in place and ravished by Nora’s relentless pace. The long, _thick_ cock plunged deep into her and swept out, always to its maximum length before it would _hammer_ back in again. The hefty _slap_ of Nora’s balls swinging up against her stomach punctuated each thrust.

It was all she could do to bite down onto her sheets, drawing them up into her mouth to stop her screaming out in lust. She scrunched her eyes shut, pushing her face down into the bedsheets as Nora bred her like an animal, like a bitch in heat.

Like a dog.

“Mm! Mnh!” Velvet’s moans were muffled by the sheets she was chewing into, which were quickly turning wet as she slobbered into them. The carpet beneath them was as well, long strands of Velvet’s arousal dripping down, swaying angrily as Nora fucked her. “Mmmh!” Nora whined, ears sticking up straight.

Watching them with her eyes, Nora bit down gently.

“MNNNHHHH!” Velvet’s other ear shot up, the first twitching helplessly between Nora’s gentle teeth. Her eyes rolled back, legs locking up as she squirted back against Nora’s cock and balls, climaxing immediately.

Nora, enjoying the way she tightened on her shaft, began to nibble and suckle on her ear, teasing her faunus features.

“Mahhh~” Velvet moaned uselessly, eyes rolling in her skull. “Ahhh~”

The slap, slap, slap of Nora’s cock plunging into her filled the room. The dog panted sharply against her ear, biting down harder as she quickened her pace, forcing Velvet down into the bedsheets and burying her cock deep inside, holding it there.

It bulged inside her. It _expanded_ in her cunt.

And then, suddenly, warmth was filling her.

 _She’s breeding me,_ Velvet thought, eyes wide and locked ahead, fingers digging into Nora’s soft buttocks as she held the dog in place. _Nora is breeding me like her personal bitch. I – I’m a breeding bitch to my own dog._

_And I love it!_

There was so much cum that it sloshed out of her, dangling white and sticky between her legs until the rope snapped and it fell to the carpet. More joined it, leaking out as Nora gave one last, vicious, thrust, and blew enough shot of semen into her.

Velvet’s head fell onto the sheets, eyes dizzy and a huge, lazy, smile on her face.

“You can sleep here every night from now on,” she crooned, reaching up to rub Nora’s hair, and to feel her dog nuzzle back against her hand. “Hmm. Such a good girl. My good girl~”

In the corner of the room, Weiss sneered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What a disgrace.”

Weiss stretched her muscles outside on the wet grass, enjoying the sun on her body. Pregnancy sucked and she felt her muscles aching at the worst of times. With her hormones also running rampant, that meant her anger peaked, and the new idiot made a convenient target.

“Spreading your legs for a faunus. I can’t believe you. Not that you have the intelligence to even understand what I’m saying.” She sneered at the dumb dog with orange hair. “There’s nothing left of you. Is there? No human brain in there. You submitted and let yourself be turned into a dog.” She tossed her head to the side. “What a disgrace.”

The ginger dog turned to look at her, stood on all fours.

“You know,” the `dog` said in a remarkably calm and easy dialect, “You’re kind of a bitch.”

Weiss’ jumped. She jumped and fell, stumbling onto her side and then scrambling back onto all fours, staring in absolute disbelief at the girl who had, up until ten seconds ago, done nothing but bark, shake her ass and play with their faunus masters.

“Y – You can talk!?”

“Uh. Yeah. Duh?” Nora rolled her eyes and glanced back at the house. Seeing no faunus watching, she sat back like a human would and stretched her arms over her head. “Ah, that feels better. Real pain being on all fours all day.”

“You can talk!” Weiss hissed. “You’re not brainwashed!”

“Nope.” Nora eyed her. “I thought that was obvious.”

“It most certainly was not! You-” So many questions. So much confusion. The human who still had her mind and defiance like Weiss did, but who _chose_ to act like a dog. “Why?” she asked. “I… Why!?”

“Why did I do what I did last night?”

Dumbly, Weiss nodded.

“Because I’m smart.”

Weiss waited for more. When nothing came, she gasped out, “Explain…”

“I was stuck in that stupid pet shop for ages, and I had a bastard of a master before. Played up until he chose to sell me, then made sure to be aggressive to every seedy-looking person who came after. But when I saw _her_ , I knew she wouldn’t be like that, so I changed my act and was friendly. Same with her family.”

“B – But the barking…”

“It’s an act. Bark like a dog, shake my ass and they never ask for more.”

“And the sex? You… You… _debasing_ yourself with her…”

“You mean, me securing myself the right to sleep in her bedroom – and likely her bed – every night from now on? Instead of having to sleep in a dog bed?” Nora grinned victoriously and Weiss’ jaw dropped. “And scoring some hot ass at the same time? I’ve got her and her whole family wrapped around my finger, and it only took me one day to do it. Without shows, breeding or having to work for it, too. Some `dumb animal`, huh?”

Velvet stepped out of the house and onto the grass.

“Arf! Arf!” Nora barked happily and rushed over. As she passed Weiss, she winked.

“Ha ha! Oh, Nora. Do you want to play? My ice-cream? Well, I suppose you could have a little- Hey, you took it all! Bad dog. Bad! Oh, no, I didn’t mean it. It’s okay. Here, you can have the ice-cream, just stop with the sorrowful look already.”

Velvet fawned over Nora, rubbing her sides.

Weiss’ eye twitched.

“Son of a bitch…”

 


End file.
